User blog:Silence Must Fall/France Travel Blog
This is a blog for Silence's 2 week trip to Paris France. It may or may not be updated daily depending on how often he can be on his laptop. If you have any questions about what happend or about the user please ask in the comments and they will eventually be answered, however be aware that it might be at a later time since he is in a different timezone than you. Day 1/2 - '''We starting driving to the LAX airport really early in case of bad traffic, and we ended up getting there several hours early so we went for dinner at IHOP. Eventually we got together with the rest of our school and started to enter the plane. It was VERY tight spaced, but at least I wasn't sitting next to some strangers. The plane ride lasted about 11 hours, se we had to sleep on the plane. It was nearly impossible to sleep at ALL on the plane, and very few people slept at all. The ride was basically awful due to the tightly spaces seats and the inability to sleep, but you got a TV screen each where you could play certain games and watch some movies (and I saw Lego Movie for the first time! Aww yeah), so they kept you decently entertained. Also, the food there was so good. When we got off, we had arrived on Paris, and it was raining. One of the students took forever to find their bag, and the plane ride was about an hour off schedule, so we ended up leaving the airport 2 hours later than we expected. We then took taxis to our hotel, and soon went to sleep. '''Day 3- '''We woke up and ate the breakfast that our school had boughten for us. (The hotel has their own breakfast, but its really expensive so they bought each room some cereal and a bunch of other yummy stuff). We spent most of the day outside doing LOTS of things. First we walked to the house of one of the students (they have a rich family and own the school so i'm not even joking they literally had security guards and armed cars) and we had awesome pastries and chocolate stuff. Ugg, but when they were explaining what we were gonna do I got a bloody nose ;_; . We then drove in a taxi for a while to some prison thing that I don't remember the name of, and later some chapel. Then we went inside the Notre Dame and saw some crown of thorn ritual thingy. We then ate our lunch in the car, as everybody was really tired. It was ham/turkey cheese sandwiches, with chips and a few chocolates. We rested right outside the Eifel Tower for a while and then went to some fair/festival type thing close by. They were selling clothes, candy shaped as the Eiffel Tower, little Europian Dolls, Crepes, etc. I didn't buy anything. We then passed on for a little while and went on a Carousel Ride. It was actually really fun. We quickly went back to our hotel rooms after that. Overall, the day was really fun, but my dad sorta got scammed by some dude so... But on the bright side I found a Europian Penny! (fyeah) '''Day 4- '''For breakfast we went back over to the 'hut' (the house of the people who own the school) and had some AMAZING quiche (and I hate quiche, so that proves how amazing it was) and Macaroons. We saw someone play a rare music box, and we later we went to "Musee Carnavelt", a fairly unpopular french museum. It didn't any super famous artwork, but it was still pretty cool. After that we split up into groups so that we could buy some stuff. I didn't buy anything yet again, but I saw some really cute dogs. We then went back to the hut to watch Captain America: The First Avenger. It didn't really work out, so we watched "Shaun of the Dead" instead. We also had some really gross french pizza (Everybody else seemed to love it though, but i'm really specific when it comes to pizza), and while we were eating we had a VERY heated discussion about tables. Today we didn't do as much as yesterday, but I made alot of people laugh at the dinner table and in the cars and it was really fun. ''Day 5''- 'At the hut we had some really great french croissants. I think it proves that any bad american food can be made amazing by the french. (No offense to people who are in love with croissants, I just REALLY hate them in america). Later we headed off to a flea market for several hours. I saw some really cool things like jewerly, clothing, adorable dogs, etc. and also some really creepy things like animal heads, dried octopus or something (I don't even know what it actually was), and mask things. We spent a really long time there and at around 2 we went for lunch at some resteraunt. I ordered the chicken crepe, and when it finally arrived it tasted like heaven <3. The service quality was really bad because they forgot one order so it took us a while. Some person also had their purse stolen at that restaraunt so we were sure to keep our bags close. Several cars had parked in the street, causing several 'traffic jams' and police had to come. Nothing really serious, but one car got hit very lightly a few times. We then decided to take a short break back to our hotels, and the ride back was really fun because me and my group were laughing and making jokes. When we got to the hotel, my brother and my dad (who were the only other people in my hotel room) decided to skip the movie and watch basketball. It worried me a little bit because I thought I might forget about the movie or something. After that we went to see "The Grand Budapest Hotel" in theatres. I didn't really like it but it was okay. Not reccomended for people under 16. '''Day 6- '''For breakfast we had CHOCOLATE croissants. So. Friggen. Good. Afterwards we took a REALLY long car ride to the "Monet House", the house of Claude Monet, also compromising of a giant beautiful garden. The car ride was really quiet so most of us slept. We saw a really adorable town with awesome fairy-tale like houses in a neghborhood that looked like the one in "Amy's Choice" of Doctor. We also saw cows and an ADORABLE miniature horse. When we got there I was blown away at the beauty of the flowers, and that almost never happends. There were bamboo, flowers, rivers, so many amazing things. There were even chickens, turkeys, and fowls! Then we went into his house. Didn't allow anybody to take pictures, but I took a couple. (By the way, I do have many pictures I want to upload but I haven't yet figured out how to transport from my camera to my laptop.) His house was so cool. He had a all yellow kitchen, and a blue bedroom. Then we went to the store there, and I actually bought something! I bought a canvas thingy and a bag of seeds for my mom. After the garden, we went and got ice cream. I got a double scoop of Chocolate. Mmmmm! Eventually, we went to a cute resteraunt called "Schwartz's Deli", and I got a huge hamburger. We also celebreated a student's birthday (even tho it was like a week ago lol) and we all got pie! '''Day 7- '''After a trip to the hut, we went to Musee Marmottan Monet, a famous museum filled with the artwork or something of Monet. Unfortunatlly I wasnt allowed to take any pictures, and they had cameras everywhere, so I decided that i shouldn't. After that was done, we went outside to a nearby park and waited for the teachers to bring us lunch. It was chips and a gross sandwich. Then I went over to a bunch of pidgeons and started feeding them chips, and they got so close! A few got literally right in front of my foot! After that I ran out, and two ducks flew over and I felt all sad that I couldn't feed them. After that we went to ANOTHER museum called Musee Rodin. It had several of the most famous sculptures such as ''The Kiss ''and ''The Thinker. '' '' Saddly, I was under the impression that I wasn't allowed to take any pictures, so I just left my camera in the vans. However, it turns out we were allowed, so I missed so much oppurtunities :( . MUCH later me and a couple others went to the market to buy dinner, and I got some microwavable pasta in a box! Yummeeeehhhh!!! '''Day 8- '''We started a little late, and left the hotel at 11:45 an went to the hut. We started off watching a little bit of "Midnight In Paris", and eventually we had lunch, which was a bunch of sushi, and misu soup and meat skewers for those who don't like Sushi. It was my first time trying sushi, and it was good! Later we drove to Musee De L'Orangerie. I honestly don't remember much of what was in it, but it was pretty intersting. After that we went and got ice cream again! It was goooood!!! I got coffee and chocolate. Then.... The biggest museum we have gone to yet.... THE LOUVRE! We went there... It was so amazing... The first place we went to was some underground area with the remains of a castle. We saw the Sphinx and many other carvings. That took up most of our first trip the that amazing museum, but then we got into the paintings section. The rooms were awesome! Paintins on the ceilings and beautiful paintings hung all around the walls. We saw some awesome crowns inside a large glass case, each crown filled with dozens and dozens of real diamonds. Then, the grand finale. THE MONA LISA! The most famous painting of them all! It was encased in glass, but we got to go super close since it was late! It is actually alot smaller than most people expect, but it's still pretty beautiful. To be honest I don't think it deserves to have the status of most famous paintings since I've seen better paintins, but it was an awesome experience. After we left we went to the market where I had more of that delicious pasta in a box! That's all today, folks! '''Day 9- '''WE SANG AT AN OPERA HOUSE! Well, outside of one. We started the day going straight to our first destination, Opera National De Paris, a famous Opera House which was the inspiration of Phantom Of The Opera. Outiside of it, some man on his guitar was playing songs for money. He asked people in the audience to sing with him, and a bunch of people in my class sang several songs! At first it was embarrasing but it was so awesome. Eventually we went inside. It was really cool, we saw some of the costumes there. Then we saw some interesting paintings, and saw a REALLY beautiful place with awesome golden walls. After that we went to another museum, but I don't remember what it was called. It had several animal skeletons and body parts, and then eventually we saw dinosaur skeletons and fossils. It was really cool, since I love seeing animal bones. Eventually we went to our THIRD Museum, which I once again do not remember the name of. It was pretty late and most of us were really tired so we had dinner first. It was definatly the most embarrasing dinner experience I (and everyone else at the table) ever had. I don't wanna talk about it ;_; . The museum was ok I guess, but when we got into the Van Gogh section I died. I already loved his artwork, but in person they are SO much better! When we got home it was pretty late, and I was feeling really tired. I looked back and realized how much of a great day it was (but the resteraunt experience sorta killed most of it) and I can't wait for tommorow! '''Day 10- '''We first went to The Luxembourg Gardens, a place with beautiful plants and statues, and is actually partly famous for its beehives. We also saw one of the three official statue of liberties. (Obviously, not the big famous one in New York, it was MUCH smaller). Then when we got to its huge fountain, there was a stand where you could rent little tiny ships and launch them into the water with the wind pushing them around. We did that for about a half an hour, and it was really funny. Then, for an epic snack, we went to a nearby resteraunt and got food. I got a DELICIOUS chocolate and ice cream crepe. It was heavanly. We then went to another museum, where we saw an area where several important people from France were burried. After that museum, we took our final trip of the day and a surprise stop at the hut where thy explained that we might be able to extend the trip for a couple days. Most people accepted, but It is currently not known whether it is possible or not. '''Day 11- '''When I got out of my hotel room and into the lobby to make myself some hot chocolate, and a cute little dog came running over and hopped on the couch! Me and my friends were petting it for such a long time! I don't remember what breed it was, but it was a mix between a pomeranian and something. When its owner finally came over, it wa yelling at the dog in french and the dog kept on running away from her and eventually hid behind someone! It was so cute. Aside from that we didn't do much, but we soon went to a market and a resteraunt later for lunch. It was some pasta, and later me and 4 others got an oreo milkshake! Mmmm! That went fairly well except for when me and my friend broke a glass :c . Eventually, we went back to the Louvre for an hour to look at some statues. That was pretty much it, we didn't do much today. '''Day 12- '''And I thought we didn't do anything YESTEDAY... Today we literally just stayed at the hut and watched movies. For lunch we had hamburgers, and for dinner we had tea and sandwiches. Also macarons (CA). YEah that's literally it... '''Day 13- '''Today some of us went shopping, and some of us went to Stade De France and had a tour (at least I think that's what it was). It's a huge stadium in France where famous soccer games and celebreties perform. We ran through the entrance where the players do during a game, and pretended that we were about to play. It was really fun, even though I'm not a huge soccer fan. We explored all the VIP rooms, and went into the room where the singers hang out before the show. Some celebreties that have performed there are Rihanna, Maddona, Justin Timberlake, Rollingstone, and One Direction. It was raining HARD, but we went to the museum there, too, and then the giftshop where me and my brother bought our mom a coffee mug. It seems like we don't do as much, but since the trip got extended I guess it makes up for it. '''Day 14- '''Some people who either didn't want to or couldn't have their trip extended left today, so there was about 3 less people. First we took a really long car ride to Versailles Palace, and saw the famous hall of mirrors. The place was very beatiful. There was even a farm where there was the CUTEST PIGS EVER :D it smelled awful though. We were there for quite a while, and during some of the way back we stopped at the Arc De Triumph and went to the top! The view was really awesome, we could see so many things, including the Eiffel Tower. We also got a picture of some military people who were there. (They were creepy since they had guns and stuff ;_;). For lunch we had McDonalds!! I had a Big Mac with everything on it so I had to scrape almost everything off >.> It's just not the same. Luckily I had Coca Cola to wash it down! That was pretty much our day! '''Day 15- '''At the hut, we had breakfast. It was some DELICIOUS quiche again! I think its the only place that has good quiche tbh. Eventually, we went to um... uh... I don't remember the name.... It was like a Mueseum that had things and it also had a section on certain robots. There was even a section on pie making! Aww yeah. It was actually really cool. For lunch, we went to a resteraunt where I ordered something that I had no idea what it was because the menu was completely in French. Luckily, it was egg and steak and it tasted amazing! Both of my friend ordered burgers, but I knew they'd put gross stuff on it so I held off. Our table was fludded, since it was so tiny, and I accidently pushed off the plate of mustard and salt, and the glass broke :_: THATS THE SECOND TIME! Then to make it even worse, they only had 1 of the dessert that my table wanted so we had to order something else! It all turned out great in the end when most of us ordered chocolate cake, which was SO DARN GOOD!!! One of the only people who had the dessert (which was Creme Brulee) actually didn't want it so they gave it to me! It wasn't AMAZING, but it was good. The cake was better. That resteraunt was sooo good. Everyone even tried SNAILS!! Surprisingly they were delicious.... That's what happened today! :D '''Day 16- '''We did alot on our LAST DAY IN PARIS ;C (well, full day). We went on some boat and sailed across a river that passed by the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame, etc. Later we went to a market like place and we got icecream. I got coffe ice cream! It was the best coffee ice cream ever ;c It lead to the Basilique Du Sacre-Creur De Montarte, a very cool church. We we got in it, some dude with a large brown jacket was following us the whole time and biting his fingers. He kept glancing at our bags, so everyone thought he was trying to rob us. We went back to the hut for a little while. The girls went to a nearby fashion show and saw future clothing while the guys stayed inside and ate mangos. It was my first Mango. THEY ARE AMAZING. Also, we found out that someone from the Hunger Games was at the apartment NEXT TO US (the dude whol played Katniss's drunk coach) and our security guard even talked to him. None of us got to see him, though. Eventually for dinner we went to some fancy resteraunt. We all shared our appreciations, and at the end we all got a box of macarons! We took our final can ride back to our hotels, and we went to bed early so we could get up early for the early plane ride back tommorow... And that concludes my France Travel blog! Tell me in the comments if you have any questions! Category:Blog posts